


Feelings That I'm Wrong

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looked at him closely. “I know why Derek’s eyes are blue… but I’ve never heard anything about you.”</p><p>Peter looked at Stiles and Stiles saw a slightly manic glint to his eye when he grinned predatorily. “Much like Derek was defending his cub, I killed another werewolf defending something I hold very dear,” he said bitterly. “It was kept out of the media by my sister’s influence, but it was actually just a few years ago.” He looked down at his drink, swirling the cup. “Let’s just say you don’t come to visit a pack and threaten the alpha’s baby brother’s mate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings That I'm Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's not the Scisaac, BUT this just happened!!!
> 
> A little more backstory, but this time about why Peter has blue eyes!

Stiles was just laughing at something Kira said when she and Scott both looked behind him with wide eyes and, before he could turn around, a body flopped down beside him. Stiles jumped, but rolled his eyes when he saw Peter grinning at him. His reaction when Derek slid into the seat on Stiles’s other side was less dramatic. “Well hello there Mr. Hale, and Mr. Hale,” Stiles said, nodding to Peter playfully before turning to meet Derek’s eyes.

Derek leaned in and kissed him in greeting. “Hello future Mr. Hale,” he greeted and Stiles’s smile was _blinding_.

“Mr. Stilinski-Hale, you mean,” he corrected, and Derek gave him a sappy smile. “God you’re gorgeous when you smile like that,” Stiles sighed, leaning in to peck Derek’s lips again.

Peter made a face. “You’re annoying when you’re sappy.”

“I’ve never even seen this before and I agree, totally annoying,” Kira said, and Danny nodded seriously.

“You’re absolutely gross, Stiles,” he said and Stiles scoffed.

“Danny Boy, you’re just jealous that alllll of this?” He gestured to Derek in a Vana White manner dramatically before turning back to smirk at Danny. “It’s mine. None for you.”

Danny chuckled. “And yet he is doomed to all of _you_ for the rest of his life, the poor dude,” pointed out.

Derek tilted his head in confusion. “Don’t I know you?” he asked Danny and Danny rolled his eyes.

“You should. You’re technically my department head, even if you pretty much just let Stiles do all that stuff ever since he got hired,” he pointed out.

Peter tutted. “Derek, that’s the pretty boy from web design!” Peter leered at Danny. “Your arms are phenomenal-“

“Ew, the one you joked about a threesome with just so Chris would get possessive and drag you to bed was _Danny_?!” Stiles asked, looking horrified. 

Peter shrugged disinterestedly. “Worked, didn’t it? I didn’t get a thing done because we spent all day getting busy in my office.”

Stiles made a face. “And I fuss at Derek for being unprofessional when he tries to kiss me when Isaac’s out of the room,” he said, shaking his head.

Peter shot him a flat look. “You mean you haven’t had dirty photo shoots in that studio yet?!”

Kira snorted, choking on her latte. Scott made a vaguely horrified face. “Dude, Stiles, I thought you were _exaggerating_ how creepy he is,” he mock-whispered and Peter rolled his eyes. 

Stiles just sighed. “Peter, unlike you, I’m not unprofessional enough to insult my coworkers to other people and then have sex with them when others aren’t around.”

Derek smiled at Stiles playfully. “You’re too professional. You bitched at me and Isaac for throwing a baseball while we waited on that model to get finished in makeup-“

“YES! Because it’s a place of business, not a gymnasium!” Stiles argued, giving him a playful glare. “A big open space doesn’t mean ‘play catch here!’ automatically.”

Derek made a face. “It had been thirty minutes-“

“Still not professional,” Stiles said pointedly. “Your mother hired me to make you stop sucking, not make you suck more.” Peter opened his mouth and Stiles reached out and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t you dare.”

Kira wiggled her eyebrows. “We were all thinking it, he was just gonna say it.”

Scott frowned in confusion and Danny leaned over to whisper in his ear. Scott suddenly looked grossed out. “Ewwwww.” 

Derek just rolled his eyes. “Why did I agree to bring my uncle the first time you introduced me to your friends?” 

Stiles caught his hand, squeezing it. “I like to toss them in head first and you being so close to Peter is the most shocking and terrible thing about you, Honeybunch,” he said sweetly. “So, now that three of my four friends in the whole world have met Derek, the other doesn’t love me, obviously, what do you think?”

Kira looked Derek over and shrugged. “Eh, looks kinda funny, but all werewolves look weird to me.”

Danny snorted. “Well I’ve met him before, so this isn’t anything new.”

Scott just glared at them both. “Shut up, you two,” he said, then smiled a big, sweet smile at Stiles. “I’m really, really happy for you, dude. He’s cute and you’re cute and you’re really happy since you guys got together and as long as he doesn’t hurt you, we’re all cool.” He smiled at Derek just as sweetly. “But if you do hurt him I’ll probably kick your ass and, friendly reminder, his dad is the Sheriff and my mom is a nurse, so we can totally make sure nobody ever finds the body,” he said just as sweetly as ever.

Derek looked slightly worried but Stiles grinned. “Awww that’s so sweet,” he said and Derek gave him a frightened look. “What? You think I’d need them to help me kill you if you ever broke my heart?” he asked and Derek rolled his eyes.

“You’re not funny-“

“I’m totally funny, you think I’m hilarious,” Stiles cooed, pecking Derek’s lips. “I know I never have to worry though, cause you adore me.”

Derek just chuckled. “Well, you’re not wrong,” he conceded, leaning their heads together. He curled his hand around Stiles’s and stroked at the ring on Stiles’s finger, making Stiles grin.

Stiles smirked suddenly. “I’ve got you for about five more minutes before you run back upstairs, don’t I?”

Derek groaned. “It’s driving me crazy being this far from where I could hear him cry if he needed me,” Derek admitted and Stiles cooed, cupping his cheek.

“It’s okay, I get it.” He kissed him sweetly. “You can go, I’m gonna hang out down here with my friends and least favorite Hale.”

Derek smiled sheepishly at Stiles’s friends. “It was nice to meet you guys. I’m sure we can actually talk next time,” he said before standing up. He trailed his hand along Stiles’s arm as he walked off and Stiles shivered slightly, tipping his head back to watch Derek walking away with a faint smile. 

“Awwwwww you’re so cute together!” Scott said excitedly. “Oh my God, I’ve gotta get married, too, I wanna be that cute!” he said and Peter snorted.

“Nobody who gets married will ever be as cute as those two. It’s gross,” he said, sipping his iced coffee. 

Stiles gave him a stern look. “It’s definitely healthier than you and your husband talking bad about each other all day long to other people and having a bi-weekly screaming match that nearly breaks the doors off the hinges and often involves threats of bodily harm and divorce.”

Peter shrugged. “Give it ten years, you’ll know what we’re talking about. Trust me, Stiles, one day soon you two are going to have that first massive blowout and it’ll scare the hell out of you. Unlike you two, Christopher and I have been having massive blowouts since before we even tolerated each other so it’s just normal to us. We can call each other liars and threaten divorce and then fuck it out and be happily married the next day. You two, however, will have one big fight and then not talk for three days and there will probably be tears involved and it’ll terrify Alex, and it’ll be another two weeks before you even come close to being comfortable with each other enough to have sex again.”

“Not necessarily,” Stiles argued. “We do argue, you know? It’s not like we’re this sappy every minute we’re together. We bicker all the time. Just minor things, not full on knock down, drag out, end of the world fights like you.” He gestured to Scott. “You can ask him. I don’t do yelling and slamming doors. I’ve never yelled at anybody I care about. Not really.”

“Yep, the only time Stiles ever yelled at somebody was when his dad did something stupid and got shot,” Scott said. “And mostly he only yelled cause he was freaking out.” Scott winced. “Stiles just says really harsh things that go right for the balls sometimes,” he said, and Stiles rolled his eyes. “You do!” Scott urged. “Remember that time when we were teenagers that your dad grounded you and got my mom to ground me cause we snuck into the school and you looked him right in the eye and said ‘Mom would’ve let me off with a warning’?” he asked and Danny and Kira both cringed visibly.

“Oh shit, did you really?” Kira asked, and Stiles made a face.

“Yeah, okay, that was really bad,” he admitted sheepishly. “But! It’s very rare and not something I’d do all the time.” He rolled his eyes. “Besides, Derek is so quiet, the only time I’ve heard him get close to yelling is the day he almost attacked me because I’d picked Alex up before I knew who Alex even was. I don’t know how Derek even does anger, really.”

Peter chuckled darkly. “I doubt you ever will, because Derek gets violent when he’s angry and he’d never hurt his mate.” Peter turned his arm over, showing Stiles his forearm. “Last time Derek got really pissed, we got into a fight about him leaving Beacon Hills, and I said he was running away from the past because he selfishly didn’t care about hurting his mom.” Stiles looked at the faint scars of claw marks that ran the length of Peter’s forearm. “Those won’t ever heal. Derek and I are two of the only werewolves I’ve known to have scars not from an alpha. When he did that? It ripped the flesh all the way to the bone. I almost bled to death and Christopher and Talia almost got into a fight because Chris was seriously going to find Derek and hurt him for it and Talia almost had to physically stop him.” Peter shook his head. “You won’t ever see Derek angry like that. All you can do is hurt him or annoy him.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Dude… you sure you should be marrying this guy?” he asked softly. “I mean, I get you’re happy, but… what if he did snap some day?” He shook his head. “You can get under people’s skin, Stiles. You needle at people and you can piss off anybody if you want to. What if you did something and it built up over time? He’s a werewolf, Stiles. He could snap and kill you and you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Stiles glared. “All people have that potential, Danny. Suggesting that Derek might snap just because he’s a werewolf is the whole fucking problem with people! That’s the kind of shit that made Scott get sent to a segregated school when he was thirteen. That kind of racist shit-“

“I’m not being a racist, Stiles, I’m just saying-“

“My dad has a gun under his bed, what if he snapped some day? He could shoot Scott’s mom and she’d never stand a chance. Does that mean she should think twice about moving in with him?” he asked, and Scott glared at Danny as if daring him to open his mouth. 

Danny sighed. “Stiles, I’m not saying that- it’s not what I mean to say that-“

“To say what?! What you’re suggesting is that my fiancé having a violent side means I’m in danger just because I can be an asshole. But guess what? My _brother_ used to break out of his chains on full moons and go fully out of control and I never fucking turned my back on him. What you’re saying is that I should reconsider the best thing that’s ever happened to me because of a risk,” Stiles said flatly. 

Peter crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair to look at Danny searchingly. “You work for a werewolf business. Any one of us could ‘snap’, as you said, and kill you. You still like your job and want to stay there even with that risk, right?” he asked, and Danny bit his lip, looking cowed by them. “My sister let a _hunter_ who was related to the people who murdered her husband, our sister, and her _children_ join our pack with every likelihood that he’d ‘snap’ and poison us all in our sleep.”

“I didn’t mean anything-“

Peter cut Danny off. “I sleep every night next to a man who was trained from a young age on how to kill an attacking werewolf in seconds, and I’m vulnerably asleep right beside him.” He narrowed his eyes. “Any person can snap and hurt you. Humans hurt each other every damn day. Suggesting the fact that his fiancé attacked his pack mate – especially since fighting between werewolves in their own private homes is allowed as long as nobody else is endangered because of our nature - _once_ in his thirty-four years is reason enough for Stiles to rethink marrying his _mate_?” Peter shook his head. “Dick move, my boy. Seriously dick move.”

Danny held up his hands. “Okay, I get it, whatever. But you’re the one who pointed out Derek has a violent side-“

“Towards me, the closest thing he has to a best friend or brother anymore,” Peter explained. “Stiles knows what we’re like. He knows what werewolves are like. He knows Derek’s true self more than most of us who have known him since birth do, because Derek is his mate. He is so truly Derek’s mate, more so than most weres will ever find in a mate, that he can _feel_ the connection with the cub Derek had with another woman.” Peter shook his head. “I confess, my step-daughter was a teenager when I married her father, but I never developed any sort of pack-bond with her. That? Feeling a pack-bond? It’s rare. Really rare. The kind of rare you barely believe is real until you see it,” he stressed. “When I pointed out Derek’s violent side it was just to express that Stiles wont _ever_ make Derek truly angry.”

“And what about you?” Kira asked, and they all looked at her. She tilted her head at Peter. “Your eyes are blue.”

Peter frowned. “I didn’t show- how did you-“

“Kitsune,” Stiles explained, and Peter hummed curiously.

“Interesting.”

Stiles looked at him closely. “I know why Derek’s eyes are blue… but I’ve never heard anything about you.”

Peter looked at Stiles and Stiles saw a slightly manic glint to his eye when he grinned predatorily. “Much like Derek was defending his cub, I killed another werewolf defending something I hold very dear,” he said bitterly. “It was kept out of the media by my sister’s influence, but it was actually just a few years ago.” He looked down at his drink, swirling the cup. “Let’s just say you don’t come to visit a pack and threaten the alpha’s baby brother’s mate.”

~

Peter grinned as he shoved Chris into the backseat of Chris’s truck and climbed in after him. “Mmmm, hello, Mr. Argent,” he purred as he knelt over him, pulling the door shut behind them. “Hard day at work?” he asked, leaning down to kiss Chris.

Chris chuckled and curled his hands around Peter’s hips. “Peter-“ He grumbled when Peter kissed him again. “We don’t have time-“ Peter muffled his words again and Chris rolled his eyes. “I have to get inside, Peter, the Flanders Alpha is already here-“ Peter glared and kissed him again, making Chris snort. “Peter, I’m supposed to be your sister’s second in command and you’re keeping me from doing my job!”

Peter sat back and huffed, glaring down at Chris as he sat on his hips. “You have been busy for the last week and I haven’t seen you but a few minutes here and there. Now I’m not even allowed to make out with my husband in the backseat of his car like teenagers because of some damn alpha of some random pack visiting?” 

Chris smiled and pulled Peter down on top of him, curling his arms around Peter’s middle. “Your sister is important, you know that.” He hugged Peter closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “As much as I’d love to make out with my middle aged husband like the teenagers we haven’t been in decades, I’ve got to help Talia out.” He smiled and cupped his cheek. “High school date fantasy later?” he asked and Peter pouted.

“You’re no fun,” he said, and Chris stroked a hand down his side, frowning teasingly.

“Awww I know.” He leaned up and whispered in his ear. “Tomorrow night we can do the ‘college bad-boy’ and ‘innocent high school virgin’ thing?” he offered, and Peter whimpered.

“Oh you are a bad, bad man, Christopher,” he grumbled before sitting up with a heavy sigh. “Fine, go do your stupid pack stuff, but tomorrow you’re wearing a leather jacket and keeping me out past my curfew,” he demanded and Chris laughed, shoving at Peter until he slid off of Chris’s lap and turned around to open the door, only to gasp when the door was pulled open before he could get there. 

Chris felt his neck starting to turn red when the door opened and Talia was standing there, hands on her hips. He was suddenly very aware that Peter had ran his fingers all through his hair and it was probably standing all over the place. Peter, however, just smirked. “Hola.”

Talia sighed. “I need to borrow your husband, can you stop mauling him?” she asked Peter, who just grinned evilly.

“Yep, you can have him for now, we have an arrangement for tomorrow night. By the way, do you happen to have a skirt I can borrow-“

“Peter Hale, I will become an only child if you finish that request,” Talia warned and Peter winked.

“What about a lacy bra- AHH!” Chris slapped a hand over his face when Talia dragged Peter out of the car and tossed him halfway across the driveway. “OW! That was my BUTT!” he called from out of Chris’s sightline.

“Sorry, Talia. I swear, he grabbed me and stuffed me in the car,” Chris said, crawling out to stand beside her. He saw Peter stalking up to the house with his chin up and shook his head with an amused chuckle. Talia scoffed. 

“You married him, you’re stuck with it,” she said, then grabbed his sleeve. “Come on, Alpha Flanders wants to see us both,” she said, and Chris followed behind her, brushing his hair down flat with his fingers.

~

Peter didn’t like the way the visiting Alpha looked at his sister. He didn’t like the way he _sneered_ at the photos of Allison and her newborn twins on the refrigerator door. He didn’t like the way Alpha Flanders’s two betas who came with him sneered at Derek’s habit of ducking out of the room when anybody came in, or Laura bringing her assistant over to help her with some paperwork. 

In short, Peter was getting seriously sick of the whole visiting party. However, he _really_ didn’t like the way Alpha Flanders and his betas were watching Chris’s every move no matter what he did. After Chris left for work one morning, Peter came down for breakfast only to find Talia still there with Alpha Flanders and his betas. He started to ask them what was going on, but Talia saw him and paled.

Alpha Flanders, however, just smirked. “Someone’s late for work, huh?” 

Peter shrugged, going to get coffee. “I rarely get to work early. Talia hates it, but apparently today we’re both playing hooky,” he said, looking to his sister. “Anything wrong?”

Talia cleared her throat. “No, we were just discussing-“

“We were _arguing_ about all the humans,” Alpha Flanders said with a sneer. “This pack is full of and constantly working closely with non-related humans.” 

Peter’s face became shut-off and he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. “What about it?” he asked in a dangerously calm tone that had Talia tensing.

“Humans are dangerous,” one of the betas said. “You know what it’s like. Both of you do. You know better than most what humans are capable up, and not only do you work with them, but you let them in your pack.” He smirked. “Well, you let them a little bit closer than that-“

Peter chuckled darkly. “I’m assuming you mean my mat-“

“I mean that _hunter_ you let fuck you, that’s what I mean,” he snapped. “Of all the things a werewolf could do- a born one at that! You have literally let a _hunter_ in your bed-“

Peter snarled and Talia stood up, her chair falling over. “ENOUGH!” she shouted, glaring at Peter with glowing red eyes until he backed down.

Alpha Flanders sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, really, shut up,” he said to both the betas. He hesitated. “Although…” He looked at Talia. “ _You_ of all people letting _hunters_ in your pack-“

“My mate isn’t a hunter,” Peter said simply, eyes showing the rage he was holding in. “My step-daughter isn’t a hunter. Our grandchildren are not hunters. Our co-workers are not hunters-“

“They’re still a lot of humans, and say what you want, that man –“

“My mate?” Peter prompted and Alpha Flanders sneered.

“A hunter could never be a werewolf’s mate,” he said simply. “Either way, he has killed werewolves before, so he _is_ a hunter,” he said with an air of finality.

Peter scoffed. “Fuck you,” he said and the room went perfectly still. Talia looked stricken, Alpha Flanders looked enraged, and his betas looked livid. Peter stood up abruptly. “I’m going to work,” he said simply, stalking out, ignoring Talia calling him back.

There was no way he was apologizing.

~

“I can’t STAND them!” Peter growled in frustration, stalking up and down in front of Chris’s desk. “The NERVE-“

“Peter-“

“And calling you a _hunter_!”

Chris chuckled sadly. “Peter, you called me-“

“I DIDN’T MEAN IT THOUGH!” Peter cried in rage. “Fuck! That bastard and his fucking pack mates are such whores!”

Chris snickered. “Whores, are they? Nice one.” Chris reached out for Peter when he passed, but he missed. “Peter,” he said firmly. “I _was_ a hunter. I _did_ kill werewolves-“

“I know that, but it’s not like you were your father, Chris, you were not a mindless murderer, I know your past isn’t perfect, but I also know you’re a good man no matter what you did! And it’s not just you, it’s all of this ‘anti-human’ bullshit!” Peter spluttered. “The whole point of my sister’s entire life has been about equality, and this ‘humans are dangerous’ shit is why werewolves are discriminated against in the first place! They all fucking put me down for ‘letting a hunter fuck me’ and my sister for letting humans in the pack and _work for the magazine_ like exclusion is the answer, but because he’s a visiting alpha I’m expected to just keep my mouth shut- MMPH!”

Chris smiled against Peter’s lips, pulling him into his arms. Peter made a questioning sound, and pulled back, frowning. Chris chuckled, hugging him close, pressing his nose against Peter’s. “Much more fun way to shut you up than bureaucracy,” he teased and Peter glared, though his lips twitched as he fought not to smile. “Peter,” he whispered, kissing him sweetly. “He’s an asshole. His betas are little shits. They look at me like I’m the gum on the bottom of their shoes.” Peter chuckled reluctantly. “But,” Chris leaned in and kissed his jaw. “You can’t do anything, I can’t do anything, and Talia’s just trying to get him gone. When he is, nothing will change. Just hang in there, weather it for a while, and we’ll be free of those assholes.” Peter hummed as Chris kissed down the side of his throat. “Thank you for defending our marriage, though.” Chris nipped at Peter’s collar bone, making him gasp. “You’re kinda sexy when you’re angry.”

Peter laughed suddenly, pulling back to grab Chris’s face and pull him into a kiss. “Of course I am,” he muttered against his lips, hands sliding down to Chris’s chest. “It’s why we fight so much,” he said and Chris hummed when Peter started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Oh, so we’re doing this? Really? The door isn’t even locked-“

“Don’t care,” Peter said, kissing him to shut him up. “You’re my fucking husband and I can suck your dick whenever the hell I want to. You being a human doesn’t mean a damn thing. You being from a hunting family doesn’t mean shit. I love you – God do I ever love you, you incredible bastard – and I can blow my mate in his office whenever the fuck I want to because I married you and that means you are _mine_ to blow every damn day if I want to,” he said, kissing down Chris’s chest, growling his words into Chris’s skin.

Chris chuckled and stroked his hair affectionately, closing his eyes as Peter cupped his dick through his pants. “I’m definitely yours, Peter,” he said softly. “Always yours.”

“Damn straight,” Peter said, forehead rested against Chris’s stomach. “I’m yours, and you’re mine, and fuck whoever has a problem with that.”

Chris smirked. “Pretty sure I’d rather fuck my husband, if you don’t mind. Not much of a taste for strangers,” he teased and Peter glared up at him.

“Shut up, I’m trying to make sex in the office happen, being a smartass is not going to get you laid,” he said and Chris gave him a disbelieving look. Peter grinned suddenly. “Okay that’s a lie, I love when you’re a smartass,” he said, craning his head up to peck Chris’s lips. “But seriously, shut up, I’m gonna suck your dick now,” he said simply, and Chris smiled and shook his head, but leaned back on one hand, giving Peter space. “Good boy,” Peter murmured, then set about undoing Chris’s pants.

~

Peter was on a high as he drove home. After extremely gratifying sex on Chris’s desk, the board meeting told of increased sales across the nation, the local circulation numbers were up, they were looking to hire a new head of Art and Design, and Chris had already gone home since it was Chris’s night to grill steaks for dinner, so they would be just how he liked them.

He noticed that Alpha Flander’s SUV was missing from the yard when he parked, but didn’t think anything of it when he got out. However, when he got to the front porch, he was overwhelmed by the scent of blood. He noticed the front door wasn’t shut all the way and his heart stopped. He rushed up the steps, dropping his jacket and the files he had brought home as he wrenched open the door. The sight that met him was one from a horror film.

Up on the landing, Talia was huddled over a body, only the legs visible from his angle down below, but the entire staircase was streaked with blood. There was what looked like bloody handprints on the railing and wall, and the stairs themselves were dripping almost halfway down as the blood poured down from the landing and made its way down the top six steps. “Oh God,” he breathed when the scent and the pants and shoes came together in his head to tell him who it was.

It was Chris.

Talia looked up and he could see the panic in her eyes. “Peter!”

Peter sprinted up the stairs, slipping on his husband’s blood (“Oh God,” his brain supplied again at that thought) on the way up. He fell to his knees beside Chris and he let out a broken whine. “No, no, no, no-“ Peter let out a weak sob as he looked at the deep, long slashes across Chris’s abdomen. “God no,” he choked out, looking up at his unmoving face. “Chris?! Christopher, oh God!”

“AN AMBULANCE IS COMING!” Peter whipped his head around to see Laura running up the stairs with a towel in her hands. “Here,” she said, handing it to Talia. “Put pressure on it,” she said, and Talia put the folded towel over Chris’s body and pressed down against his stomach.

Peter rocked in place as he put a hand on Chris’s face, shaking his head. “What- what happened?!” he demanded as tears streaked his face. “Oh God, Chris,” he whispered, squeezing his husband’s limp hand with his other.

“Peter… don’t- Don’t worry.” Talia’s voice was shaking as much as her hands. “The ambulance is coming, he’ll be okay. It’s going to be okay.” She looked down at him. “If- if it looks like it’s not, I’ll bite him. You know I won’t let him die-“

Peter shook his head. “Who did this to him?” he asked in a tight, angry voice, teeth gritted. “Who. Did this. To. Him?”

Talia looked at Laura, who bit her lip, before finally facing Peter. “Roger-“

“That shitty little beta from this morning?!” Peter growled. He let out an animalistic snarl. “Where did they go-“

“NO, Peter, you are not-“

“TELL ME!” he roared at Laura, who actually winced back. 

Talia let out a heavy sigh, ducking her head. “They had to go back to their hotel to get their bags,” she said simply.

Peter’s face was a mask of grim determination as he stood up, hands and legs dripping his husband’s blood, and stalked down the stairs and out of the house, not stopping, not looking back, and not caring one bit what was going to happen to him after he found the beta who hurt his husband.

~

Stiles, Kira, Scott, and Danny all stared at Peter with horrified looks on their faces as he finished his story. “And then I handed his head to his Alpha,” he said with a dark grin. 

“Holy shit,” Danny muttered, and Kira whistled.

“Dude, you must really fucking love that dude,” she said, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yes, if by ‘that dude’ you mean the man I’ve been married to for well over a decade at this point. Generally you don’t stay married that long if you aren’t happy,” he mocked.

“How the hell did you not go to jail?” Stiles asked. “Like, I get Derek not going to jail, he killed his wife in the middle of her trying to hurt Alex. But they had already made a run for it and you hunted him down.”

Peter shrugged. “Temporary insanity. Werewolf-on-werewolf crimes aren’t taken as seriously. If he had been human I’d have probably got put down, but good lawyers, reasonable doubt as to my sanity at the time, and the victim was a werewolf who had just attempted to murder a human? It wasn’t that hard.”

Scott smiled suddenly. “Awwww that’s so sweet, though! Oh my gosh, it’s such a cute love story! Murder and all!”

Stiles gave him a worried look. “Scott, buddy, hate-sex and murder isn’t that romantic.”

“Excuse you, angry sex,” Peter corrected. “We don’t hate each other, we just like to get angry and screw. Big difference.”

Stiles made a face. “So much better.”

Peter smirked. “Just wait for that first big fight and _then_ tell me it’s not better-“

“Annnnd I’m done!” Stiles stood up abruptly. “You guys met my fiancé and his insane uncle, now I’m going back to work! You can keep him,” he said, patting Peter’s shoulder as he walked past.

Peter blew a kiss. “Toodles!” Stiles snorted and shook his head as he left the coffee shop.

Peter was insane, but he came with the family, so Stiles was willing to deal with it.

… okay it wasn’t THAT bad.


End file.
